


是木全くん還是木全くろ

by chubbyball



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyball/pseuds/chubbyball
Summary: “吶，翔也くん要不要試試看接吻？”
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Mamehara Issei, Mamehara Issei/Kimata Syoya, 木豆 - Relationship, 栓豆 - Relationship, 豆栓 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	是木全くん還是木全くろ

豆原一成覺得自己出現幻覺了。

又是一天練習到全身疲倦，彷彿一躺下就能立刻入睡的日子。豆原剛跟哥哥們說完晚安準備回房間休息時，看見也正要回房的木全頭頂上冒出黑色的耳朵。

本來想著會戴著泳鏡出現在練習室的哥哥這次又是什麼惡趣味時，卻發現木全的黑色耳朵竟然會左右擺動，就像真實的兔子耳朵一樣依靠聽力判別周遭環境。

豆原覺得不可思議地揉揉眼睛發現木全頭上的耳朵沒有消失，突然想到什麼的豆原順勢將視線往木全的屁股移動，果不其然發現木全屁股後的尾巴也出現了，還很巧妙地從褲子的洞冒出來。

翔也くん什麼時候改造了那件他心愛的褲子啊？不對，在那之前更重要的是，翔也くん什麼時候變成木全くろ的？！

18歲的小孩比誰好奇心都重，豆原趕在木全進入房間把門關上前一個箭步衝上前伸出手抓住了兔子尾巴—

啊！！！！

木全捂住嘴巴小聲叫了出來。

“麻美你看得見？”  
“翔也くん這個是什麼？”

兩個人同時提出疑問後面對面大眼瞪小眼，沈默了幾秒鐘後，深怕引起騷動的木全把豆原拉進房間內迅速把門關上鎖上。

房間內實在太暗，豆原實在太好奇，在黑暗中摸索著牆壁打開電燈後，豆原發現木全小兔子坐在床邊頭低低的不說話。

啊，耳朵下垂的小兔子好可愛，豆原終於能理解粉絲每次都稱讚翔也くん跟兔子一樣可愛的點了，同時這也是豆原第一次想養兔子了。

在一陣沈默後，木全終於忍受不了豆原充滿疑惑而炙熱的眼神先開口了。

“麻美你是不是覺得我這樣很奇怪？”  
木全的黑色兔耳微微下垂，不需要看臉部表情都能感受到木全失落的情緒。

“怎麼會！翔也くん不管怎樣都是最可愛的！”豆原伸手握住木全放在膝上揪緊的雙手，試圖用如豆柴般圓滾的一雙大眼傳達自己真摯的想法。

在雜誌取材受訪時，豆原明確表示過覺得木全天然可愛，因此豆原此時此刻可以說是趁機向木全表達自己的想法。

可惜現在的木全只滿心擔憂自己會不會被抓去做實驗，並沒發現豆原炙熱的眼神後隱藏的其他情緒。

末子一向穩重可靠，所以木全對於豆原所說的話不疑有他，原本下垂的耳朵也因為聽到豆原的安慰後立刻高高豎起。

聽說兔子耳朵下垂是難過，那高興時會豎起來嗎？”

“對了，翔也くん的這個狀態出現多久了？有其他成員說他們看得見嗎？“

”嗯...麻美你是第一個呢...倒還沒有成員說看得見，不知道大家是看見了裝沒看見還是真的看不見...”

這個問題木全還真的沒想過，一想到其他成員說不定也看得到，木全又開始緊張了起來，黑色兔耳再次下垂，兩隻小手也開始揪著衣角繞圈圈。

雖然豆原覺得其實就算沒有兔子耳朵木全的心情和想法也還是滿好猜的。

“翔也くん也不用太擔心了，也許其他哥哥們是真的看不到才沒來問你呢？“

不愧是像成熟大人的末子，腦中快速思考各種可能性後便得出了結論。木全覺得豆原說的話完全能安慰到自己，下垂的耳朵又再次豎起。

”我們明天再觀察看看其他哥哥們的反應吧！“

發現木全心情再次恢復的豆原內心鬆了一口氣。為了讓木全真的安心，準備回房間洗澡休息的豆原又再補了一句  
”翔也くん好好休息吧！不管怎樣我都會陪在翔也くん身邊的！晚安啦！“

”晚安啦，麻美。“  
想到末子還在成長，木全也不好意思多留對方，只好跟豆原道晚安。

睡前躺在床上滑手機的豆原今天一反常態沒有找YT影片來看，反而不停地搜索跟人類長出兔耳有關的關鍵字，結果反而出現一堆兒少不宜的情趣商品，嚇得未成年末子趕緊關上網頁清除紀錄。

實在找不到木全突然長出兔耳的原因的豆原一成握著手機入睡前想，如果真的不行的話明天先試探一下其他哥哥和馬內甲，確定其他人真的看不到的話也好讓翔也くん安心。

隔天只有練習的行程，豆原一成透過練習室的鏡子觀察其他成員的表情，發現大家都很認真在刁動作，似乎真的沒有人發現到木全長了兔耳朵和尾巴。

為求保險，豆原趁著休息時間向成員們旁敲側擊，一一詢問大家有沒有覺得木全有不太一樣的地方，結果得到的答案不是變壯了就是剪頭髮了，似乎真的沒人看得到兔耳朵和尾巴。

太好了，翔也くん的秘密只有我知道，豆原一成忍不住竊喜。不過豆原還是很心疼一直擔心自己會被抓去解剖的木全，想了想還是決定把這個好消息告訴木全。

“真的嗎？那這樣耳朵和尾巴只有麻美和我看得到了？”木全像隻小兔子般睜大雙眼動動耳朵問。

“真的吶，翔也くん不用太擔心啦。我們現在可以慢慢想該怎麼讓耳朵尾巴消失啦。”豆原睜著比木全還大的狗狗眼試圖用真摯的眼神安慰木全。兩個小動物的交流完全沒有問題，豆原的話語總能很好地安慰到木全。

雖然說現在可以毫無壓力地想辦法解決核心問題了，但這其實才是最困難的豆原想。

昨晚睡前已經被谷哥嚇過一遍的豆原放棄尋一般管道尋找，決定上粉絲們都在的論壇上晃晃，也許辦個帳號提問能獲得有用的答案呢？

網癮少年豆原一成很快地就搞定了帳號，為了不被粉絲們發現是本人，帳號名稱用了kimametaisuki這種一看就CP粉的名稱。很好，這很otaku，怎麼看都不會像是成員本人申辦的帳號。當然，這帶著豆原一成的一點私心，一種豆原一成意識到在自己心中漸漸萌芽的情愫。

這個板塊主要就是討論JO1的區塊，不過同時也開放給粉絲討論生活大小事，因此這上面甚至連”參加聯誼時衣服沾到紅酒了該怎麼處理”這類話題都有人在討論，而下面也有很厲害的媽媽粉提供非常有效的方法。

幾乎每則貼文都有多位熱心的粉絲提供建議，這讓豆原一成有了信心，想著也許自己的提問能得到不錯的回答。

豆原一成趁著夜間論壇越來越活躍的時刻終於po了文，”我同事突然冒出了兔耳朵和尾巴，該怎麼幫她解決這個現象？”為了怕被發現身分，豆原甚至將”他”改成”她”。

然而，不知道是問題太過棘手還是太過天馬行空，豆原一直重整頁面也不見有人回應。

正當豆原打算放棄時，右上角的跳出了有人回覆的通知。豆原興奮地打開頁面，希望能得到一些有效的解決方法。

然而點開頁面後得到的是一堆不確定效果的方法，比如喝水憋氣10秒鐘、半夜12:00雙手伸往天花板往上跳10下、口內含一口鹽向地板彎腰撐10秒等。雖然怎麼看都像如何阻止打嗝的方法，豆原也曾再度往上滑頁面確認自己是不是問錯問題，確定都沒問題後隔天還是硬著頭皮把方法告訴了木全。

因為提供方法的是豆原，因此木全不疑有它的將所有解決方法照做一遍，果不其然當然是一點效果也沒有了。

豆原覺得對木全感到很不好意思，對方對自己這麼信任，自己卻一點忙也幫不上，於是在木全眼中，就看到了豆原垂頭喪氣的樣子，甚至幻視了並不存在的狗耳朵也跟著下垂了。

不忍末子如此沮喪，結果反而是木全反過來安慰豆原，木全帶著豆原去吃他最愛的迴轉壽司，還幫豆原拿了好幾盤鮭魚握壽司，直到豆原喊停才停下。

看著豆原終於露出滿足的表情，木全覺得自己能讓豆原開心起來真是太好了，自己一直疼愛的末子就該永遠開心沒有煩惱才對。

木全不知道的是，豆原也希望自己的哥哥能永遠開心沒煩惱。

吃了木全請的打氣餐後，更加堅定了豆原要幫木全解決煩惱的決心。

豆原深夜時再度打開論壇頁面，今天又多了好幾則留言，雖然大家都是好意，但豆原這次決定篩選方案。首先一看就是用來處理打嗝的就先刪掉，另外有些方法豆原先丟上去谷哥調查一下確認不是什麼奇怪的方法，接著統整了一下傳到自己和木全兩人對話中。

準備學校考試大概都沒這麼認真了豆原想。

在忙碌的行程中懷著忐忑不安的心情並持續嘗試解決方法的木全，終於瀕臨了崩潰狀態。

這一天豆原發送訊息過去好久都等不到已讀，只好繼續查看論壇回覆中有沒有可信的方法。因大部分的方法都被提過了，今天只剩一則通知，不過這則通知打開後發現，卻是匿名帳號貼的一組連結。

豆原不確定連結點過去會不會是什麼奇怪的頁面，但因為遲遲等不到木全的已讀和回覆，豆原只好點開連結看看會是什麼。

豆原點開後卻發現，這不是女孩子最愛的小說網站嗎？這位粉絲難道是想賺點閱率的嗎？

豆原原先是有些生氣的，自己還在苦惱怎麼幫木全呢竟然有還有人在po這種無關的連結。但豆原轉念一想，既然是自己的粉絲，那換自己幫忙粉絲增加點閱率似乎也沒什麼不好。因此豆原便點開了連結，順便看看現在的女孩子都喜歡看什麼小說。

不點不知道，一看嚇一跳。豆原點開小說來看後赫然發現，故事主角遭遇了跟木全一樣的事情！這下豆原精神都來了，既然故事主角一樣苦惱於突然長出的耳朵尾巴，那是不是最後也有機會解決困擾？  
豆原以一目十行的速度快速閱讀完小說，故事的最後，主角和彼此相愛的人接吻後，耳朵和尾巴就消失了！

這篇小說非常清水，對未成年末子來說並沒有什麼不可描述的內容，然而，雖說是一目十行飆速地看完小說，其實豆原還是認真地看過了粉絲對隊內相處模式的描述。

粉絲們果然火眼金睛啊豆原想，怎麼能把自己和翔也くん的心境描寫地這麼準確呢？

不對，粉絲怎麼會知道自己和翔也くん什麼時間點在想什麼什麼時間點在做什麼？

終於意識到這可能會是預言文的豆原再次將文章拉到底看看最後木全是不是真的兔耳朵兔尾巴都消失了，小說果然是小說，真的如願以償消失了！那麼再往上滑一點點是不是就能看到解決方法了呢？如豆原所願，上面真的有解決方法，但豆原看完後整張小臉都泛紅了，甚至還延伸至耳朵。如果豆原此時有摸自己的臉的話，大概會覺得自己的臉已經火熱到能煎熟一顆蛋了。

本來還在猶豫著該怎麼把這種方法告訴木全的豆原，因為遲遲等不到木全的回傳訊息，去敲了門也沒有任何反應，只好先上床睡覺長高高，等待明日將小說內寫的場景再告訴木全了。

現在的豆原把那部小說當作寶典，不僅讀了好幾遍像背台詞一般記在心中，還將解決方法複製貼上在備忘錄內。

不過既然是預言書，那麼如果文章消失了，會不會就回不到以往的樣貌了？這麼擔心著的豆原還是決定要在今天創造跟小說裡一樣的情境來幫助木全恢復原狀。

又是一個和平時一樣拼命練習的日子，豆原看得出木全今日興致不高，看來連幾日的高壓練習和不知道什麼時候會被發現兔耳朵兔尾巴的壓力終於把這位樂觀開朗的哥哥壓得喘不過氣來了。

好不容易等到舞蹈隊長大發慈悲說”那我們現在休息一下吧！”還沒等到木全離開練習室，豆原一把抓住木全帶向了空無一人的樓梯間。

木全被帶走時非常乖順，彷彿他才是弟弟，豆原才是哥哥，但只有木全知道自己是出於昨日遲遲未回覆豆原而感到不好意思，所以才一直低著頭避開眼神不敢看向豆原。好在豆原並沒有發現什麼，因為此時的豆原正在腦中回想一次小說發展打算演繹一遍，讓木全能生心理都恢復原狀。

到了樓梯間後豆原照著小說問了木全為什麼昨天沒回他訊息。好像查勤的男友啊木全想，不過末子的眼睛圓滾滾的好可愛真的好像小狗狗，完全沒有威嚇感，很像自己以前在網路上看的那種狗狗影片，如此一聯想讓木全終於解除一些壓力忍不住笑了出來。

豆原看到木全笑雖然不明所以，但還是跟著一起開心地笑，好久沒看到翔也くん真心的笑了，真好。豆原真的希望自己的哥哥能一直這麼開心地笑著。

終於笑到告一段落的木全停了下來，告訴豆原自己昨天累到睡著了所以才沒回覆的，真的非常不好意思。

然後木全忍不住坐在地上開始訴說自己近日的心情和壓力。

看著坐在地上的木全，豆原也跟著往木全身旁坐，認真地聽著木全的想法。

能讓木全信任並且傾訴真的好開心啊啊啊啊豆原想。

終於等到木全說完了，卻發現對方兔耳朵又下垂了。雖然木全一直說沒關係的只要沒被發現就行了，自己能適應這一切的，但耳朵還是呈現了木全真實的情緒。

豆原實在不忍看到木全繼續沮喪，內心一番掙扎後終於開口—  
“吶，翔也くん要不要試試看接吻？”

果不其然對方一臉困惑地看著自己，豆原來不及想要怎麼解釋這一切決定先吻了上去。雖說是初吻然而本能帶動下豆原找到了對的角度順利吻上木全的唇，沒感覺到木全有任何掙扎或不適，豆原偷偷地以舌尖輕啟對方的雙唇進行更猛烈的吻，被突如其來的接吻吻的頭暈的木全正享受其中時，豆原瞬間抽離，驚呼著翔也くん你真的恢復了吶。

還來不及理解什麼叫真的恢復了吶豆原就拿出手機打開小說頁面給木全看。不想破壞粉紅泡泡氛圍的木全也激發出自己一目十行的潛能迅速完食豆原手機上的小說，看完後再忍不住摸向自己的頭頂和屁股，發現兔耳朵和兔尾巴真的不見了！

然而開心不過10秒，木全看向認真解釋一切的豆原，不知道為什麼開心不太起來。

原來豆原的吻只是為了幫助自己解決問題嗎？

原本得意的末子比手畫腳解釋到一半也發現不對勁，怎麼木全的情緒比之前更down 了？！小說裡不是這樣寫的啊？  
沒有戀愛經驗毫無頭緒的豆原正打算拿出手機找找有沒有解決方法時，卻被木全出聲打斷。

“麻美，你親我只是為了幫我解決兔耳朵嗎？”

不是的，還有兔尾巴。但現在不是吐槽的時候。  
身為隊內第一會看眼色的末子覺得自己又幻視了木全的兔耳朵下垂。雖然沒有戀愛經驗但有粉絲的小說當作寶典的豆原知道現在是什麼情況，這就是傳說中的兩情相悅嗎！！！

豆原不想讓木全•沒耐性牡羊男•翔也繼續失落下去往不好的地方想，因此手忙腳亂地向木全解釋一切。幸好木全是著名的電波男，這一切他完全接受了而且絲毫沒有一點懷疑。

“所以，我們互相喜歡對方囉？”在聽完豆原的解釋後木全邏輯滿分閱讀能力滿分地拋出疑問。

小說還沒寫到這段因此豆原先是還無法反應，等反應過來時豆原感受到心中一股情緒脹滿，因此漲紅著臉連連點頭說”我喜歡你翔也くん！”

所以豆原才這麼努力幫自己解決問題啊木全想。

“那麼剛好，我也喜歡你喔，麻美。”

聽到木全的告白豆原覺得自己心中的煙火升空點亮了世界，自己是世界上最幸福的人了吧！

“吶，翔也くん要不要再吻一次？”未成年末子對於初次嘗試並未感到滿足，希望能再來一次確認彼此心意後更加正式的吻。

“いいよ、まめちゃん”

兩人吻得火熱，沒有人發現，此時手機上小說頁面悄悄地又增加了幾行字，並且寫著番外篇見^_^

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家情人節快樂！  
> 我們豆豆栓栓也要天天快樂🥰


End file.
